Snowball Fight
by ccccinaminlips
Summary: This is just a little fun, doubling as proof that I can write stories without Hermione as the main character. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Here's another short fic I wrote in class. I am sorry for the upsetting length.**

Her laugh twinkled. Her eyes sparkled. Her long hair shone, swaying in a neat plait as she ran across the grounds. Her friends followed, all of them shrieking and giggling, tossing snow at one another. She squealed when her feet slipped and she fell onto the snow. Laughing wildly, her friends piled on top of her, shoving snow into her face.

Finally they let her go and she rolled onto her back, panting, eye glistening with laughter-spurred tears. She began moving her arms and legs back and forth, making an angel in the snow. Her hair was coming lose of the braid, falling about her pink cheeks. She stood, grabbing two handfuls of snow and looked around for her friends, who had fled minutes before.

She turned and found him standing, watching silently. Her eyes glittered with a scheming gleam, taking in the two boys watching her friends run about like children. With a loud, high battle cry she rushed toward them, smiling widely.

He stood firmly, smiling at her childish behavior. His friend nudged him, smirking coyly. She stopped right in front of him, panting heavily. Her teeth shone as she smiled, looking up at him curiously. "Why aren't you running?" She pushed her hands together, forming her two handfuls into a tight, round ball.

"You look like a child." He teased, smirking, looking her up and down from her heavy boots to her thick mittens. He pulled her braid lightly, chuckling. "Cute hair."

Her smile fell and she dropped her precious weapon. "Come on! It's no fun if you don't run!" She whined, brushing her hair from her face.

"You sound like a child too." He tilted his head to his companion, still smirking. "You won't be able to catch me anyway."

"Is that a challenge?" She grabbed his scarf, pulling it lightly away from his body, a coy smile replacing her pout.

"Maybe it is." He trailed off, pulling his scarf away from her with one hand, the other sneaking behind him.

"Well then I sup-" Her sentence was broken off by a scream as he smashed a soft snowball on the top of her head. The boys were laughing heartily as she brushed the snow away, giving him a significant head start. She cried out merrily and chased after him, trying not to slip.

"Come on then!" He taunted, running backward and kicking snow about. "Catch me!"

"You're going to be sorry when I do!" She yelled back, panting from the exertion.

"Prove it!" He yelled over his shoulder and laughed loudly. She squealed with delight as he turned back toward her circling around.

She cut across his path, trying to get closer. A he picked up speed, trying to outrun her tactic, his foot slipped and he stumbled. She yelled triumphantly as he tried to find his feet before jumping onto his back, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ha!" She laughed, rolling onto her back, staring up at the clear blue sky, trying to catch her breath. "Knew I'd catch you."

"Eh, by default." She scoffed disbelievingly. "My show slipped." He shifted his head to look at her next to him and found her scandalized face staring back at him. He laughed, wiping snow off his glasses before wrapping his hand around hers.

She took it and smiled as he squeezed softly. The looked back up at the cloudless sky. After a minute or two, the cold began seeping into through her heavy cloak and she rolled onto her side, hugging him for warmth.

"Can't get enough of me huh Evans?" He wrapped his arm around her, pulling he close.

"You're intolerable Potter." She leaned on her elbow, holding her face over his.

"You love it." He brushed her hair back from her face. They both laughed softly and she pressed her lips to his, their warms hands wound around each other.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" A large snowball exploded on them, the cold snow suddenly renewing their chill. They sat up quickly, finding all their friends lined up with hands full of snow. Sirius was bent, gathering more into his hands, looking at the deviously.

They looked at each other and laughed joyously. Lily and James stood quickly and started yelling. They ran for the castle doors with their hands still clasped and their friends tearing behind them, throwing poorly aimed snowballs in their direction.


End file.
